The Best Partners of the Criminal Underworld
by Israel Pena
Summary: A one-shot story of the growing relationship between Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. From Roman's backstory to their first meeting to up until Volume 3 Episode 11. This is for all the Roman and Neo shippers out there just like me. P.S., prepare for some feels.


The Best Partners of the Criminal Underworld

 **Author's Note: This is a one-shot based on the relationship between Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. This is due to Volume 3's episode 11. The relationship between the two characters in this story is friendship/romantic. Please enjoy.**

A teenage Roman Torchwick was roaming the streets. It's been a few years since he started living on the streets. Before that, he was an entirely different person. He was young and naïve, desiring to be a huntsman like his father.

His father was the only family member he had in this world. His mother died very early in his life, so he can barely remember her. His father did his best to raise his ginger haired son. Whenever he wasn't on missions, he would spend every moment with his son. One day, he had to go on a mission and took his son with him to help him gain some experience.

However, the mission didn't go well. There was an unusual high amount of Grimm activity. The creatures of darkness were everywhere. Roman's father focused more on protecting his son's life rather than his own. In the end, Roman's father was badly wounded. He told the young gingered haired boy to run as fast as he could, fighting off the rest of the Grimm to make sure his boy escapes.

Roman obeyed and left as fast as he could. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he heard the roars of the Grimm. He wouldn't dare look bad, horrified at the thought of what he might see. The young Roman Torchwick lost the only family he had left. He was alone in the world.

Ever since that day, Roman lived on the streets. Whenever people see him, they only took pity on him but didn't do anything to help. Roman would learn how to fight to survive. His view of the world changed. He only saw it as cold, cruel, and unforgiving. He would lie, cheat, and steal to live another day.

Now sixteen years old, Roman was making his way to an alleyway. However, he saw someone. In front of him was a girl. She seems to be about a year or two younger than him. She was sitting on the ground with her legs close to her chest. She was dressed in a white dress and has the strangest hair color the boy has ever seen. Half of it was pink with streaks of white while the other half was brown. It reminded him of the Neapolitan ice cream.

The girl looked up and saw him. A look of confusion and curiosity appeared on her face. She didn't know who he was or what he was planning to do. If he tried to do anything to her, the girl wouldn't hesitate to fight back. That's what she has been doing her whole life, fighting to survive.

"What's your name?" Roman asked. The girl tilted her head in confusion. She didn't know why the boy wanted to know her name. The girl decided to give him her name, seeing that there was no harm in it. The girl grabbed a stick from the ground and wrote her name on the dirt as she crouched down.

Roman was confused. He didn't know why the girl couldn't just tell him her name instead of writing on the ground. Once she finished writing on the ground, he looked over to see what the girl has written on the dirt. _Neopolitan_.

"Neo…politan…" Roman pronounced. It figures that her name is related to her ice cream themed hair. "I'm going to call you Neo for short. It's a better name to remember." A small blush appeared on her face. No one has ever given her a nickname before. "Hey, if you want, how about you come with me? It's much better that we survive this cruel world together as partners. What do you say?"

Neo nodded her head with delight. Even though she just met him on the streets, the girl was starting to take a liking to the teen. He was right also. It's better for the two of them to stick together to increase their chances of survival. She used the stick to continue writing on the dirt.

 _What's your name?_ Neo asked. Roman read the message and smiled.

"My name is Roman Torchwick," the boy answered. It was fitting that since she told him her name that he should tell her his. Neo smiled and continued to write on the dirt.

 _It's a nice name,_ Neo wrote.

"Thank you, though it's not as creative as yours," the male teen replied. Roman was starting to take a liking to this girl as well. He believed that this is the start of a beautiful partnership.

* * *

"Neo!" Roman shouted with pride. A few years have passed since their first meeting, and the two have already become professional thieves. They were so skilled, that no one can match them. Using the money they have stolen over the years, the two have bought new clothes and weapons.

Neo has already stolen a handful of Lien cards from an unsuspecting bystander as Roman did with another. The male thief couldn't help but smile at his partner. From what he has seen over the years, Neo has a natural talent in stealing. Roman could say the same thing about himself. He never knew how easy it was to make so much money like this.

"Good job!" Roman told his partner. Neo couldn't help but blush as she smiled. She loved it whenever Roman praises her after a successful robbery. It made her feel happy inside, something that she couldn't specifically describe. Roman hugged his partner and patted her on the back, unknowingly making her blush harder.

* * *

It was a surprise for Roman when he first found out that Neo couldn't speak. He felt bad for his partner. He wondered the kind of life she had before without a voice. No one would hear her, preventing them from helping the mute girl. Neo has expressed sadness about not having a voice. It was then that Roman would take it upon himself to entertain her to make her feel better.

Another talent that came with stealing was acting. After all, you have to act in order to fool the people you're going to steal from. Roman would perform one-man plays for her. It was something Neo clearly enjoys. She especially loves the parts where Roman would spout dramatic speeches in his performances. She would always clap at them.

* * *

While Roman and Neo couldn't communicate with each other through speaking, they understood each other through their eyes. One day, Neo and Roman were sitting on a sidewalk out in the rain. Neo was using her umbrella to keep them from getting wet. Roman used this time to take a smoke. The thief smiled at his partner. Who knew they would stay together after all these years?

"You always make me happy, you know that?" Roman asked his partner and friend. Neo answered with a nod and smile on her face while lightly blushing. Roman was glad that Neo knew. While still sitting on their spot, the two couldn't help but enjoyed this moment. They both looked at each other and stared. It wasn't long until their lips connected.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were both employed by Cinder Fall or rather forced to work for the woman. Neo was confident that she and Roman could take down Cinder together, but Roman thought otherwise. The thief felt some kind of power coming from their new employer. He knew that Cinder was a whole new deal.

Neo obviously didn't like their boss, nor her two minions Emerald and Mercury. Neo hated the way how Cinder treated Roman with disrespect. However, she knew she couldn't do anything because that would put Roman's life at risk. Neo knew what Cinder was capable of but that didn't scare her. She just wanted Roman to stay safe.

When Roman was taken to jail after the breach with the train, Neo was devastated. She hated herself for failing to protect her partner. She hated herself for failing to kill the blonde teenager from Beacon. She hated herself for being a coward and running away when that mysterious woman in red and black suddenly appeared. However, she couldn't put all the blame on herself.

She blamed Cinder. Apparently, Roman's capture was part of her secretly big plan. Neo didn't care what kind of plan Cinder was making. She just wanted Roman out of that cell he was in. She didn't want to be alone again. The only way Neo can free Roman was by continuing working for Cinder. Neo was going to do whatever it takes to be reunited with Roman.

* * *

It had been a short while since Neo broke Roman out of his cell. Armed with his bowler hat and trademark cane, Roman was ready to wreck havoc upon the world that wronged him. Neo could only watch with delight. They were back together, doing what they do best. It was a short while later that Neo handed Roman a scroll that allowed them to take control over Atlas' machines and robotic soldiers. Both were enjoying the chaos and madness that is taking place below in the City of Vale.

* * *

It's a wonderful feeling they both were having. Both of them were each feeling that they are a part of each other. They have been feeling this from the day they met. Roman wondered the kind of life they would have after Cinder succeeds in this big plan of hers. The male criminal was hoping that the fire user would allow him and Neo to settle down together after all their contribution to the group.

Neo, however, still wasn't sure about Cinder. She believed that the woman would betray them after no longer needing them. If that's the case, Neo is fully prepared to fight for her and Roman's survival. If given the choice, Neo would stay by Roman's side than be on Cinder's like Emerald and Mercury.

Despite their different views on what Cinder would do after her plan succeeds, it was clear that Neo and Roman wanted to be together. They were going to be together in life no matter what.

* * *

"Neo!" Roman cried out to his partner. How could it have gone so wrong? They were mopping the floor with Little Red, but the tides changed. The young huntress-in-training activated Neo's umbrella, opening it that caused Roman's partner to be carried away into the horde of Griffons flying around the airship they were on.

Neo, still being flown away by the raging winds, turn her head towards her partner. She has a mixture of fear, sadness, and loneliness shown on her face.

"Roman..."

It was a response that Roman and only Roman can hear from her. He couldn't do nothing but watch helplessly as his partner, his first friend, the person he loves being taken away from him. He remembered the words he said to Little Red while fighting the young girl. _It's not what I have to gain, it's that I can't afford to lose._ He joined Cinder not because he feared for his life, but because he didn't want to lose Neo. He didn't want her taken away from him if he refused Cinder. Neo was everything to Roman. She was the only person who cared about him since his father's death. Now, Neo's going to be scared and alone as she was before she met Roman.

No, he isn't going to allow it. Roman was filled with anger as he glared at the huntress in red. It was her fault that Neo is gone. The criminal decided that he's going to end Little Red once and for all before going to look for Neo. Screw Cinder and her plan. The girl he loves is his first priority. If Little Red wants to be a hero so much, it's time for her to die like all the other huntsmen in history.

* * *

Neo finally landed on the ground. Parts of her white jacket was torn because she had to fight off the Griffons while flying. She could have teleport, but she needed concentration to do so. Putting away her umbrella, Neo took out her scroll to text him and get an update from Roman and tell him her location. She typed on her scroll and texted her partner.

 _So did you kick Little Red's ass? :P_

For some strange reason, she didn't get a response from Roman. That's weird as he would always respond to her. She tried texting him again.

 _..._

That didn't do the trick. Neo was wondering why her partner is not responding.

 _Roman?_

Again no response.

 _Roman_

Still no response.

 _ROooooooOOooman_

Neo didn't get a response and was starting to get annoyed.

 _Cmon, stop messing around and pick me up! You think it's fun sitting here and missing out on all the action?_

Again, there was no response. Suddenly, something caught her eye in the sky. There was a flaming object falling from the sky, heading towards the ground. Neo looked closely at the object and realized that it was the airship she and Roman was on. She then heard a large crash.

 _ROMAN, THE AIRSHIP CRASHED! TEXT ME NOW!_

Neo began running towards the crash site. While doing so, she texted Roman again. She wanted to know if he made it out alive.

 _DID YOU GET OFF?!_

She didn't get a response. Her heart sank. She wasn't going to allow it. She's not going to accept Roman being dead. She needs to find out herself. When she got to the crash site, she saw the airship completely destroyed and on fire. She shook her head. 'This is not happening' she would keeping telling herself. Maybe there's a chance Roman can still be alive somewhere else, but her confidence is shaking.

 _Please...please oh god. Don't leave me..._

Tears were already streaming from her eyes when she sent the text. She didn't get a response, making her cry. She continued to wait for a response but was barely able to control her emotions. She didn't want to be alone again. Before she met Roman, Neo had nothing. Right now, she just wants to be Roman's arms. She wants to be with the man she fell in love with, the one who rescued her. They were the best partners in the criminal underworld.

 **Author's Note: I hoped you all enjoyed this story. The ending is tragic, especially if Rooster Teeth decides to kill of Roman. I loved the thought of Roman and Neo as a couple. They're like the Bonnie and Clyde of RWBY. Anyway, be sure to read my other stories. Just go to my profile and check them out. Read and Review.**


End file.
